Let's Clean the 1-04 Classroom!
by meshi-chan
Summary: AU! High School. 104th Trainees Fanfic. Kisah singkat dimana para murid kelas 1-04 membersihkan kelas tercinta mereka. A bit OOC dan Salam Kenal!


The Tale of Class 1-04

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei~

Warning : AU!High School 104th Trainees! OOCness! Rivaille-senpai!

A/N : First fanfic in Shingeki no Kyojin fandom! Nice to meet you and Please treat me well!

* * *

Kelas 1-04, Trost Senior High School

Suasana kelas sangat tenang dan hening. Hal ini dikarenakan 2/3 dari penghuninya tertidur lelap dan pulas. Sang guru, Dot Pixis, yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran oleh para murid dihiraukan. Orang-orang yang masih terbuka matanya pun bisa dihitung oleh jari.

Bel pergantian pelajaran yang selalu ditunggu murid-murid pun berbunyi, berhasil membangunkan para murid yang tadi sedang berkelana di dunia mimpi, salah satunya adalah dunia mimpi dimana manusia berada di ambang kepunahan oleh mahluk raksasa bernama titan yang terus memakan mereka— Setelah memberi salam dan hormat dan akan berlari menerjang keluar kelas, sang guru berdeham.

"Duduk sebentar, murid-murid sekalian. Jam kedua ini adalah jam terakhir kegiatan belajar mengajar kalian pada hari ini—" Sorakan murid-murid yang antusias menyambut 'Saatnya Gabut' itu terdengar riuh, namun terpotong kembali oleh Dot Pixis.

"Jadi, hari ini akan ada inpeksi kebersihan dan kelengkapan kelas. Jurinya tak lain tak bukan adalah ketua osis kalian, Rivaille dan para OSIS yang duduk di kelas 3." Umum guru dengan senyuman kecil yang tampak ramah.

Raut wajah horror terlukis di wajah setiap anak kelas 1-04. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ketua OSIS mereka adalah seorang _clean-freak _kelas kakap yang tampaknya memiliki radar untuk noda kotor bahkan sampai ke tempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau sekalipun (Pernah Rivai-Radar, ya begitulah mereka memanggil keahlian sang ketua OSIS, mendeteksi sebuah noda di langit-langit kelas, membuat satu kelas kerepotan membersihkannya). Murid-murid kelas 2 berpendapat kalau inpeksi kebersihan kelas ini adalah kerja rodi versi sang Ketua OSIS. Mereka harus memastikan tidak ada sepercik noda pun di kelas itu.

"Rivaille-kun akan datang ke kelas ini kira-kira pukul 2 siang. Jadi kalian punya banyak waktu untuk membersihkannya. Semangat ya!" ucap sang guru sebelum pergi keluar kelas.

"Ayo semua! Angkat meja dan kursi kalian lalu pindahkan ke sudut kelas! Yang lainnya segera ambil sapu, tongkat pel dan yang lain-lain! Ingat ya, semua harus kerja!" seru Reiner Braun, sang ketua kelas berbadan besar dan berambut pirang tipis itu. Sifatnya yang berwibawa dan sebuah figur 'kakak lelaki' yang dipercaya oleh seluruh kelas 1-04 itu berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengangkat mejanya.

Semua murid pun segera memulai aktivitas bersih-bersih. Beberapa mulai mengangkat meja dan kursi lalu meletakkannya di sudut kelas, ada pula yang segera keluar untuk mengambil alat-alat kebersihan seperti sapu, tongkat pel, kain kotor, pembersih kaca dan lain-lain. Ada pula yang mengganti air vas bunga, membersihkan papa tulis, merapikan loker kelas dan rak buku. Semua murid berusaha mencari sesuatu unyuk dirapihkan atau dibersihkan, bila mereka tidak mau kejadian traumatis 2 bulan yang lalu terulang kembali.

"Hei, Sasha! Jangan makan saja!" tegur Ymir, gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, membuatnya memiliki raut wajah yang cukup mengintimidasi.

"Apa boleh buat! Kentangnya masih hangat. Akan percuma kalau kentang ini kubiarkan dingin! Nanti tak enak, tahu." Balas Sasha Braus, gadis yang berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda sambil melahap kentang hangat di tangannya.

Ymir hanya menghela napas kesal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasha dan pergi menghampiri Christa Renz, sang primadona kelas yang berambut pirang dan memiliki warna mata yang biru dan bulat.

Sebelum Sasha bisa menyantap kentang keduanya, kentang hangatnya itu direbut oleh perempuan yang berambut hitam yang mengenakan syal berwarna merah melingkari lehernya, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Cukup makannya, Sasha. Kerja dulu baru makan." Ujar gadis itu dengan wajah datar. Sebelum Sasha bisa protes dan merengek, tatapan Mikasa membuatnya memikirkan ulang perbuatannya yang akan ia lakukan. Dengan helaan napas yang tampaknya bersifat pasrah dan wajah cemberut, Sasha pun merapikan mejanya lalu mengangkat dan membawanya ke sudut kelas.

"Uwaa.. Eren membersihkannya bersih sekali!" puji Mina Carolina, gadis berambut hitam dengan rambut yang diikat dua dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja! Eren kan sering terkena detensi oleh Rivaille-Kaichou saat bulan-bulan pertamanya! Ingat saat dia _sleep-talking _di upacara penyambutan murid baru? Ia berkata akan membunuh semua 'titan' di muka bumi!" goda Thomas Wagner, pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya yang tertawa.

"Kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk meneriakkannya, Eren." Timpal Hannah yang berdiri di belakang ketiga remaja itu.

"Saat Rivaille-kaichou sedang berpidato ya.." balas Franz, yang berdiri di sebelah Hannah.

Telinga remaja yang dipanggil Eren memerah dan mukanya memanas menahan malu. "D-diam kalian semua! Kalian tidak tahu kata 'mimpi', hah? Dan Thomas! Perkataanmu sepertinya menandakan aku sering terkena detensi oleh Rivai-san!" seru Eren dengan nada kesal namun pandangannya tetap terarah menuju rak buku yang sedang ia bersihkan menggunakan kain kotor.

Keempat remaja yang berada di dekat Eren tertawa sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih mereka masing-masing.

Di sudut kelas bisa terlihat seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang sedang berusaha membersihkan beberapa sawang* dan sarang laba-laba yang bersarang di langit-langit kelas dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

Gadis itu tak sampai. Ya, walaupun sudah menaiki meja.

"Sini kubantu, Annie." Ujar sang ketua kelas dengan santai dan mengangkat gadis itu di pundaknya.

"Oi—Reiner! Turunkan aku!" seru sang gadis, Annie Leonhardt, sambil meronta-ronta di pundak Reiner, membuat sang ketua kelas hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Sudahlah Annie.. Reiner kan niatnya baik.. Biarkanlah ia membantumu." Ucap Bertholdt Fubar, pemuda tertinggi di kelas 1-4 yang pendiam, tersenyum kerarah keduanya.

Annie mendengus kesal namun tetap membersihkan setiap sudut langit-langit kelas. Sebelum memulai membersihkannya, ia mengenakan _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan dibalik _blazer_ sekolahnya, agar debu tidak jatuh ke kepala dan muka.

Setelah Annie selesai membersihkan setiap sudut langit-langit kelas, Reiner pun menurunkan sang gadis dari pundaknya menuju meja terdekat dengan bantuan Bertholdt.

Sebelum Reiner bisa berkata apa-apa, sebuah *uwabaki Annie berhasil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau melirik pahaku sedari tadi, mesum." Ucap Annie ketus sebelum melompat dari meja, membalikkan badannya dan pergi keluar kelas, entah kemana. Meninggalkan Reiner yang tengah meringis kesakitan dan memegangi wajahnya yang terhiasi oleh tanda 'sayang' sepatu Annie dan Bertholdt yang berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Wow, Bertholdt. Apakah Reiner ditolak oleh Annie lagi?" tanya Jean Kirscheiten, pemuda dengan rambut coklat keabu-abuan yang sedang menyapu teras kelas mereka.

"Sayangnya, Reiner belum sempat bilang apa-apa kepadanya, Jean." Jawab Bertholdt, berusaha untuk menyumbat hidung mimisan Reiner dengan tisu.

"Ayolah Bertholdt, kau tahukan kalau arti kata tendangan Annie adalah wujud rasa terima kasihnya!" ucap Reiner dengan nada senang.

"Seka dulu mimisan itu, Reiner. Kau terlihat seperti orang mesum, kau tahu?" komentar Jean sambil melanjutkan menyapu teras.

* * *

"Ooh! Sebentar lagi kelas ini akan bersih!" ujar Marco Bodt, salah satu penghuni kelas 1-04 dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada Petra-senpai saat ia datang kesini tadi, ia berkata bahwa ini merupakan salah satu kelas terbersih di satu sekolah!"seru seorang perempuan dengan nada bangga.

Petra Rall adalah salah satu anggota OSIS dan merupakan bawahan langsung dari Rivaille, bersama 3 murid kelas 3 lainnya. Berarti, bila bawahan sang ketua OSIS berkata bahwa kelas ini merupakan salah satu kelas terbersih maka niscaya Rivaille akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal ini tentu membuat kelas 1-04 senang.

"Armin! Kau mau aku membantumu merapikan buku-buku di rak?" tawar Christa Renz kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu sih tak apa, Christa!" ujar Armin senang, sesungguhnya ia senang bila ada yang membantunya membersihkan rak buku berharganya (Sebagian besar buku-buku yang menghuni rak buku kelas adalah milik Armin yang ia bawa dari rumah.) Keduanya mulai menyusun buku-buku tersebut sesuai abjad.

Kelas 1-04 sedang dalam keadaan senang. Namun di dalam Shingeki no Kyojin pasti ada yang namanya 'Suatu hal yang merubah semuanya' bukan?

"Lihat-lihat! Harry Potter!" seru Connie Springer, laki-laki berambut tipis dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar sambil menaiki sapunya dan 'terbang' di dalam kelas, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa. Saking semangatnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa aksinya membuat dua manusia bertengkar karena alasan sepele.

"Eren sialan! Kau tadi menusuk pinggangku dengan sapumu, ya?!" tuduh Jean mendadak sambil menunjuk Eren dengan amarah.

"Hah?! Tidak, dasar sialan! Aku sedari tadi hanya menyapu tahu! Sapumu itu yang dari tadi menarik _blazer-_ku, tahu!" balas Eren kesal.

(Ya, dua-duanya adalah ulah seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan sang Connie Springer)

"Oooh! Kau mulai berani melawanku ya!"teriak Jean, menarik kerah baju Eren.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan aku takut melawanmu, hah?!" balas Eren, mencengkram tangan Jean yang menarik kerahnya.

"OOH! BERANI YA!"

"JANGAN NGOMONG SAJA, PENGECUT! AYO MAJU SINI!"

"DASAR BOCAH ANEH—"

"KAU REMAJA LABIL—!"

Keduanya mulai bergulat di dalam kelas. Beberapa mencoba mengehentikan (Christa) namun Reiner melarang perkelahian tersebut untuk dihentikan. Alasannya simpel, "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan menang hari ini." Ujarnya singkat.

Perlu diinformasikan bahwa yang hanya bisa melerai pertengkaran antara seorang Eren Jaeger dan Jean Kirschtein hanyalah Mikasa Ackerman seorang. Beberapa telah mencoba melerai namun gagal, dan yang lainnya tampaknya menikmati aksi kedua remaja yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu.

Dimanakah sang Mikasa Ackerman saat ia dibutuhkan?

Mikasa dan Sasha masuk ke dalam kelas dengan Sasha yang membawa vas bunga dan Mikasa yang membawa kain meja guru saat Eren terdorong ke arah keduanya, membuat Sasha terkejut dan sukses menjatuhkan vas bunga di tangannya, dan Mikasa yang refleks menangkap Eren.

Kain tersebut jatuh dan membuat Connie yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat mereka dan masih di 'sapu terbangnya', terpeleset dan jatuh terjungkal.

Sementara Jean, terdorong sehingga badannya mengenai tempat sampah yang penuh dengan sampah kelas mereka, terjatuh dan isinya berserakan dimana-mana.

Kejadian ini membuat murid-murid penghuni kelas 1-04 terdiam. _Speechless._

"Petra. Tadi kau bilang kelas ini adalah salah satu kelas terbersih di sekolah ini?" sebuah suara membuat kelas 1-4 bergidik.

"Ah.. Soal itu.. Kaichou.." Gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelah pemuda dengan tatapan mata tajam itu. Gadis itu berkata terbata-bata dan berkeringat dingin.

"…. Kelas 1-04 lagi?" tanya sang pemuda.

"TUNGGU RIVAILLE-KAICHOU!" "KAMI BISA JELASKAN!" "INI SEMUA SALAH EREN!" "HAH?! ENAK SAJA! KAU KAN YANG MENUDUHKU DULUAN, JEAN!"

"Kalian dihukum untuk membersihkan kelas dan mengepel satu sekolah. Untuk kedua kalinya." Ujar sang pemuda, Rivaille sambil membalikkan badan.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Kelas kalian lagi-lagi baunya seperti kandang hewan yang dimiliki oleh Hanji, tahu tidak?" komentar Rivaille.

Apakah saya pernah menyebutkan bahwa Rivaille adalah orang yang sangat blak-blakan dan komentar yang tadi ia lontarkan membuat para penghuni kelas 1-4 galau?

Tampaknya kejadian 2 bulan lalu terulang kembali.

End.

* * *

Pertama kali menulis di fandom SnK ;_; Semoga endingnya tidak terlalu memaksakan deh ;;; dan maaf juga kalau OOC ;;;;;;;;;

Dan cerita diatas diambil dari cerita asli author, minus dengan kehadiran Rivaille diganti dengan guru 8) Sebenernya saya tidak disuruh kerja rodi membersihkan lorong sekolah juga sih.../slap

Oh ya, bagi yang tak tahu apa itu sawang. Sawang itu hampir sama seperti sarang laba-laba kok 8)

Ini adalah fanfic pelampiasan UAS author yang fail hahahahaah mohon doanya ya/heh

Sekali lagi, salam kenal!

Mind to Read and Review?

Meshi-chan


End file.
